Adventure Comics Vol 1 64
Antagonists: * ** three "Little Men" ** Normo Other Characters: * Dr. Orr Locations: * * Cosmos City Items: * Vehicles: * Iker's specially-equipped sedan * Iker's Fifth-dimensional Homunculus-conuration apparatus | Writer1_1 = Gardner Fox | Writer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = Jack Lehti | Writer4_1 = | Writer5_1 = Ed Moore | Writer6_1 = | Writer7_1 = | Penciler1_1 = Jack Burnley | Penciler2_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Penciler3_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler4_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler5_1 = Ed Moore | Penciler6_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler7_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker1_1 = Jack Burnley | Inker1_2 = Ray Burnley | Inker2_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker3_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker4_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker5_1 = Ed Moore | Inker6_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker7_1 = Creig Flessel | Colourist1_1 = Raymond Perry | Letterer1_1 = Betty Bentley | Letterer2_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Bernard Baily | Letterer5_1 = Ed Moore | Letterer6_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle1 = Starman: "The Mystery of the Men with the Staring Eyes!" | StoryTitle2 = Federal Men: "The Rock Prison Poisonings" | StoryTitle3 = Steve Conrad, Adventurer: "The Brazilian Vipers" | StoryTitle5 = Paul Kirk, Manhunter: "Manhunter Behind Bars" | StoryTitle6 = Cotton Carver: "The Bears of Barok" | StoryTitle7 = Sandman: "The Unseen Man" | Synopsis1 = | Synopsis2 = | Synopsis3 = | Synopsis5 = | Synopsis6 = | Synopsis7 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Prince Ahmed Other Characters: * Captain Ryan * Duchess of Labria Locations: * Items: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Swede Antagonists: * Baker Other Characters: * Warden Graves Locations: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chang Antagonists: * Towgo * Mori Other Characters: * Major Bradley * Gloria Bradley Locations: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Cowboy Kline * Rabbit Welsh Other Characters: * Warden Burke | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Deela Antagonists: * King Kalay Locations: * ** Barok ** Sarthon | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * ** Items: * * | Notes = * Hourman: ** At this point in his career, Rex is still ingesting Miraclo in pill form. This would later change to a radiation treatment. ** In this story, he takes a new dose right after his first dose wears off, with no ill effects. ** Dr. Orr's explanation of Dr. Iker's work: "But his mad genius created a special composition in the FIFTH DIMENSION! His ultra-sensory ray made them of cloud-like spidery texture! Only thru infra-red glasses could they be seen! He might have controlled the world if you hadn't stopped him!" * Starman: "The Mystery of the Men with the Staring Eyes!" is reprinted in | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links =* Read "The Little Men Who Weren't There" online }} Category:Earth-Two/Appearances